


An Unexpected Fumbling

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Bilbo Baggins, Bottom Thorin, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smitten Bilbo, Top Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo Baggins was not expecting the band of dwarves that crowded his home. But even more, he did not expect to be so taken with their leader. He finds himself awkwardly fumbling like a tween in the dwarf king's presence. And he's about to find out just how up front and forward dwarves can be.





	An Unexpected Fumbling

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to this fandom, mostly because of nerves. Better late than never! 
> 
> My first fanfic! Please be gentle.

The knock at the door rendered the whole room silent. The unlikely band of merry drinking dwarves simply froze, which was amazing, considering the unholy racket they had been making since they arrived. The hobbit huffed impatiently at the thought of adding another boisterous voice to the rabble. He was muttering about “filthy carpets” and “ghastly manners” as he flung his front door open for what he hoped would be the final time that evening.

Bilbo's jaw dropped as he took in the gorgeous dwarf standing in his doorway. He was not prepared for the clear, brooding eyes as blue as sapphires, the mane of thick, wavy black hair, and the solid, muscular stance of the creature at his door. 

It took a few moments, as Bilbo was gawking, for him to realize the dwarf before him was glaring at him. Brows furrowed, sapphire eyes full of mistrust and doubt, lips turned down in a scowl. Gandalf introduced the stranger at his door as Thorin Oakenshield, however, Bilbo wasn't sure what else was said as he was caught in a daze.

Remembering his manners, and realizing he had been staring unabashedly at his guest for a full minute, Bilbo shook his head quickly to clear the cobwebs. He stepped aside to welcome the dwarf into his home.

Bilbo closed the door and took a tentative step towards the newest addition to his guests. The dwarf scrutinized him, slowly circling with a bemused look on his face. “So this is the hobbit.” 

* * * * *

Several hours later, Bilbo had sufficiently embarrassed himself more times than he cared to count. He found himself helpless to his wandering eyes that always seemed to seek out Thorin, ogling him until someone inevitably would see and give him a knowing smirk. He also found himself suddenly unable to complete a full sentence in the dwarf king's presence, his tongue feeling clumsy in his own mouth, his brain unable to process the simplest of thoughts. 

Thankfully, before he could succumb to his inevitable death by shame, the hobbit found himself nestled beneath his quilt. He lay awake, staring at his closed bedroom door, unable to sleep. His mind was overrun with heated thoughts of clear blue eyes, rippling muscles, and thick ebony hair. What did Thorin look like under all those layers? Was there more of that dark hair over the rolling expanse of his broad chest? Did that bulky armor hide any soft cushy bits, or was he all solid rock beneath it?

Bilbo thought he heard a thud from outside his bedroom door, but must to have been mistaken. Then, no, he was sure he heard something. 

Yes, there was the unquestionable sound of footsteps heading straight for his room. Bilbo swallowed around the lump in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, feigning sleep as he heard his door slowly creak open. 

A few moments later, he felt a rough hand graze his cheek. “Master Baggins?” a voice whispered. His heart raced to life like a hummingbird in his chest. He knew that voice. It was the voice that he had been drawn to all night. The voice that made his knees grow weak. The voice that made the room a tad too warm, that made his face and collar grow hot. 

Thorin Oakenshield was in Bilbo's bedroom. Leaning over his face, whispering warm breath over Bilbo's cheek. He felt his hair above his brow ruffle under the dwarf kings slow exhale. 

 

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Thorin and was surprised at what he found looking back at him. He was not expecting Thorin to be filled with such longing. His eyes were dark, the corners of his lips lifted slightly, as though he found Bilbo's wondering glance amusing. 

“I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing in here? And why are you smirking at me?” Bilbo meant to sound firm, but his voice came out kind of shrill.  
Thorin chuckled. “I came to ask a question,” he replied, “ and the emotions that crossed your face just now were most amusing.” 

Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat up to face the dwarf, now perched on the side of his bed. “Well go ahead what is it you feel can't wait until morning?” he asked impatiently, gesturing for Thorin to continue. 

Thorin placed himself more solidly on the edge of Bilbo's bed, effectively crowding the hobbit's space. “I've watched you the last hours since my arrival. Why do you stare?” Bilbo shifted a little and opened and closed his mouth a few times, rendered speechless at being called out on gawking at the king.

“I would assume you wanted to bed me,” Thorin continued bluntly, “but you never asked. I felt the urge to come to you at first, then it occurred to me that this may not be common custom to hobbits, so I decided to approach you in private.” Thorin finished simply.

“I'm sorry. What are you saying? Approach me? For what, exactly?” Bilbo asked as he felt the heat of a blush creep up his cheeks.

“If a dwarf feels compelled to bed another, we simply come forward and ask. So I am asking. Do you wish to bed me, Bilbo Baggins?” Thorin questioned simply.

“Well- - I - that is to say.... come again?” Bilbo was once again rendered a babbling idiot by the dwarf.

“I thought my meaning was plain.” Thorin responded with a wry grin.  
“Yes it is, but – if - what you're asking - you want.......why?” came Bilbo's eloquent reply.

Thorin grinned at the stammering hobbit and leaned closer, half crawling until he was almost on top of him. 

“Because, Master Baggins, you are fascinating and adorable.” Thorin found Bilbo's leg beneath the quilt and slowly moved his hand up to his thigh. Bilbo closed his eyes and shook his head a little, trying to find logic beneath the blanket of arousal that was rapidly engulfing him.

“Do dwarves tend to sleep with anybody they find interesting?” he asked incredulously. 

“No,” Thorin answered as he leaned in to press his lips to Bilbo's neck, just beneath his ear. 

“I- I- don't think.....um.........we should.....” Bilbo attempted to remember exactly why this was a bad idea as a hand found it's way into the hair at the back of his head. “Don't think,” Thorin said as he pulled Bilbo into a searing kiss. 

All reason fled Bilbo's mind as the dwarf's hot tongue plundered his mouth unmercifully. He buried his hands in Thorin's glorious hair and pulled him closer, matching his enthusiasm. 

Thorin reached down and with one swift movement, stripped Bilbo of his sleeping pants. He pulled his shirt off between heating kisses, casting his clothing across the room. 

Bilbo thought he heard a lamp crash to the floor where his clothes had landed. He should be embarrassed the other dwarves would no doubt know what was happening in his room, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was too caught up in staring at the dwarf in his bed. Thorin was on his knees, raised up above Bilbo. And he was a sight to behold. Bilbo watched as Thorin disrobed, pulling a thin undershirt over a toned abdomen and chiseled chest, then working his trousers loose, he quickly stripped them over his muscled legs and cast them aside onto the floor. Thorin's muscles rippled in his arms and across his chest with every movement.

Yes. Thorin was most definitely solid all over. His long dark hair fell beautifully down his rugged back, the silver streaks near his face catching the moonlight through the window. 

Bilbo may have been drooling. 

Thorin tossed his hair over a shoulder and turned back to the hobbit's lust clouded gaze. “Oil?” He asked simply. 

Bilbo jumped a little at being pulled from his thoughts so abruptly “What? Oh. Oh! Yes yes.” Flustered once again, Bilbo threw himself over the dwarf's side to reach the night stand at Thorin's back. There was a bit of fumbling and what may have been cursing before he pulled himself back to sit next to the dwarf. 

“Do you want, or would you like to...?” Bilbo stammered.  
Thorin simply laid back in response, setting his feet up on the blankets beneath him and spread his thighs slightly. 

“Well that... ok then.” Bilbo would eventually have to get used to being flustered. He wasn't sure how he managed to keep stammering and blushing so continuously. He rose up onto his knees and scooched over to the dwarf who was spread so neatly before him. He uncorked the vial of oil and managed to spill it all over both of his hands. Well, that would have to do. Thorin peered down at the flustered hobbit and raised an eyebrow. 

Well that did it. Bilbo was quite tired of feeling like a blushing virgin maid, thank you very much. He grabbed the over-confident dwarf king by the hips and rolled him over. Thorin let out a grunt of surprise at the hobbit's sudden audacity, but made himself comfortable, cradling his head on his crossed arms on the bed. Bilbo squeezed Thorin's powerful hips in his oil slicked grasp and pulled them up. He looked at the firm backside now proudly displayed before him. He slid one hand over it greedily and used the other to coat himself in oil. 

Bilbo couldn't help the groan of appreciation that escaped his lips. Thorin turned his head and shot Bilbo an amused look. Bilbo scowled and quickly lined himself up with the dwarf's entrance, and, without any warning, thrust unmercifully inside. Thorin let out a most undignified yelp and the hobbit couldn't help the grin that overtook his face as the dwarf king squirmed. 

Bilbo waited for a few moments for the poor king to acclimate to the abrupt intrusion. As soon as he felt Thorin unclench around him, he shifted his hips experimentally. Thorin let out the most beautiful moan Bilbo had ever heard in his life. 

Sweet Yavanna. This would not take long. 

Bilbo immediately took up a brutal pace, eliciting more of those delicious sounds from the dwarf beneath him. He watched enthralled as Thorin's glorious back arched, the muscles rippling in response to his thrusts. 

Bilbo couldn't stand to just keep watching. He had to touch. 

Bilbo ran his hand slowly up Thorin's sweat slicked back and groaned. It was far better than he imagined. Thorin's skin was smooth, like hot silk over rock. He slid his hand into Thorin's thick hair, pulling it to the side. He tugged on it, using it as leverage as he resumed his punishing pace. He wrapped his other hand around to grip Thorin's cock beneath him and stroked in time with his thrusts. 

Thorin gripped the sheets beneath him and muffled his roar in the mattress as he came hard over Bilbo's hand. Bilbo's pace became erratic as the dwarf clenched around him. His eyes rolled back as his hips stuttered. He put his fist in his mouth, biting down to keep from shouting out as he reached his own release.

Bilbo took a moment to catch his breath. Then, he more or less fell onto the bed next to Thorin, a sated mushy pile of hobbit.  
The dwarf rolled over onto his back with a deep sigh. Dwarf and hobbit lay panting on the sheets, sweat glistening on their bodies in the ghostly moonilight. Bilbo turned his head to look at Thorin, who was eying him with a most satisfied grin. 

“You are full of surprises, Master Baggins. That was spectacular,” Thorin chuckled.  
“Yes. Yes it was,” Bilbo commented between gasps.  
“Next time, my burglar, I will be on top.”  
“Next time?”  
“Yes. You will be joining us, won't you?”  
Bilbo sighed in defeat and wiped the sweat from his face with his clean hand.  
“Yes. Next time, you can be on top.”


End file.
